This invention is an improvement over the belt buckles of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,252,191 and 3,495,305 which have an outer slotted member provided with specially shaped slots adapted to be attached to one end of the belt and an inner slotted connecting member adapted to be attached to the other end of the belt and to hook onto the outer member. In order to accommodate various belt thicknesses, the members of such buckles were provided with slots of standard width capable of passing through the thickest anticipated belt material. In order to employ these members with belts of thinner material, the wedges shown in the 3,495,305 patent had to be used. Not only is this extra wedge piece an inconvenience to the user but a problem is also presented in determining the exact wedge necessary in order to arrive as nearly as possible at a combination which will be usable with the belt thickness most likely to be employed. In addition, the small amount of frictional contact provided by the two legs of the wedge will not satisfactorily secure belts of certain thin materials to the buckle member.
Furthermore, the two members of such prior buckles could rotate with respect to each other after hooking together, thus presenting an undesirable appearance and the possibility that the two members might even become unhooked.
To attain the desired slot width for accommodating various different belt thicknesses and materials, at least a portion of the buckle of the present invention is composed of a non-resilient material of a construction capable of being bent and set into new positions by hand to form slots having various widths until a similar or greater force is applied to change the slot width.